


sapphire & speckles

by bruises



Series: teen wolf femslash week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Animals, Cats, Developing Relationship, Dinner, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Movie Night, Neighbors, Pets, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In total, she counts seven. Seven tiny, little baby kittens cuddled against their mother in the counter of Allison’s laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sapphire & speckles

**Author's Note:**

> this was prompted to me by [nevergooutofstiles](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope you like it!  
> this was also written for [teen wolf femslash week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/twfemslashweek).  
> \+ loosely inspired by [this](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/143783081275/ohfemslash-teen-wolf-femslash-bingo). [here is a reference picture of the cats.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/142563172291)

Allison wakes up to the sound of meowing. As she sits up in bed and wipes her eyes, she hears  _several_ cats meowing. Allison walks into the laundry, letting the socks on her feet glide against the tiles.

She turns on the light switch and lets out a gasp. Huddled in the corner is her cat Sapphire, surrounded by at least six small kittens. Allison takes a step closer, but Sapphire looks up at her with big blue eyes and bares her teeth.

“Okay,” Allison whispers. She steps back to the doorframe and starts counting each of the kittens.

In total, she counts seven. Seven tiny, little baby kittens cuddled against their mother in the counter of Allison’s laundry.

She realizes that Sapphire must be incredibly hungry after giving birth, so she gets a pouch of cat food out of the cupboard and squeezes it into her bowl.

“And I thought you were just getting chubby,” Allison chuckles.

She places the bowl down on the floor and slowly pushes it closer to Sapphire. It only takes a few seconds, but Sapphire bites into the food and starts purring.

* * *

 

A few weeks later, Allison notices that all the kittens have grown their fur. Four of them have the same milky coats as their mother, two have black and white spots, and one is a mix of the two. She assumes that the father of the kittens is spotted; Sapphire’s parents were white and ginger tabbies.

The following week, Allison is driving home from work when she sees a black and white cat sitting in the window of her neighbour’s house. The patterns look similar to the kitten's, so she gets out of her car and walks up to her neighbour’s driveway. Allison knocks on the front door and rocks back on her heels.

When the door opens, a woman stands in front of Allison with her cat sitting beside her. “Can I help you?”

Okay so Allison wasn’t expecting her neighbour to be so attractive. “Hey, I’m Allison. We’re neighbours and my cat just had kittens.”

“The milky cat?” She asks. “I’m Cora, by the way. This is Speckles,”

They shake hands and Allison smiles. “The kittens were born a few weeks ago; they’ve just grown their fur. A couple of them have spots like Speckles, and when I saw him in the window I thought that he might be the father.”

“That would make sense,” Cora nods. “I’ve seen our cats in the backyard together a few times.”

“Do you want to come and see them?” Allison prompts. “They started walking the other day; it’s really cute.”

Allison watches as Cora’s face lights up. “Sure! I _love_ kittens.”

They leave Speckles and walk over to Allison’s house. As soon as they open the door, Allison and Cora are greeted by the sound of the kittens meowing.

“Do they keep you up at night?” Cora asks, smirking.

Allison nods. “Sometimes. Sapphire usually calms them down, though.”

She leads Cora into the living room, where they find three of the kittens tangled in the rug. They kneel down beside the rug and watch as the small fur balls run around.

Allison watches as Cora smiles at the kittens. Her nose crinkles at the sides and gosh, Cora is  _adorable_.

“Can I hold one?” Cora asks.

“You should be able to,” Allison nods. “I held two of them yesterday and Sapphire didn’t seem to mind.”

As if she heard the two of them talking, Sapphire walks into the room with the other kittens not far behind her. The kittens make their way to the rug while Sapphire sits next to Cora and starts purring.

With two gentle hands, Cora picks up one of the kittens that is mix of the two patterns. She cradles the small animal against her chest, petting it softly with two of her fingers.

“They’re so small,” Cora whispers.

Allison smiles and feels herself blushing. She lets her hair fall from behind her ears to hide her pink cheeks from Cora.

“Do you have a favourite?” Cora asks.

“Mhmm. See the one over there?” Allison says, pointing to the milky cat with black paws.

Cora’s eyes grow wide. “I didn’t even notice that one. It’s little paws are so cute.”

The kitten in her hands yawns and the two of them let out small gasps.

* * *

 

The sun has almost gone down and they’re still sitting with Sapphire and the kittens. Allison’s stomach rumbles, as if to remind her that it’s time for dinner.

“If you’re hungry, we can order some pizza or something,” Allison suggests.

Cora nods. “Sure, pizza sounds good.”

Allison notices Sapphire asleep beside Cora’s thighs. The kitten on her chest looks to be asleep as well; she wonders if Cora works with animals, they seem to love her.

Cora runs her fingers through the kitten’s fur gently to wake it up. She then places it down beside Sapphire, and follows Allison into the kitchen. Allison digs through her bottom drawer to find the take-out menus.

She finally finds the pizza menu, and puts it down on the table. “What kind of pizza do you like?”

“Pepperoni, you?”

“Hawaiian,” Allison laughs.

“I can’t believe you like pineapple on your pizza,” Cora says, faking disgust. “I absolutely cannot date someone who enjoys fruit on a pizza.”

“You want to date?” Allison asks, completely missing the rest of the sentence.

Cora smiles at her. “Of course, Allison. How does Friday at eight sound?”

Allison’s blush shows through, and she decides that there’s no point in hiding it. “That sounds great, Cora.”

It doesn’t take too long for their pepperoni and hawaiian pizzas to arrive. The two sit on the couch watching an old horror movie with the lights off. They realize that it’s a bad idea when Sapphire meows from the laundry and both of them jump.

“Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to feed her!” Allison says.

She gets up from the couch and Cora pauses the movie. Allison makes Sapphire her food and returns to the lounge room within a few minutes.

Allison stands beside the light switch and chuckles. “Still want to watch it with the lights off?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
